come for me
by slspring05
Summary: Clary is shadowhunter royalty, and engaged to Jace. She is captured, and reunited with her long lost brother Jonathan. And when Jace turns dark, and she learns about Jonathans want for power, the downworld caves in on her kingdom. Will she break, or will she be able to hold the weight of war on her shoulders alone?
1. captured

_a few months ago i started a fanfic similar to this, and i hadn't updated it in a while, and i wanted to start fresh. I had a bunch more ideas, and things I wanted to add. So here it is: _

_:)_

_disclaimer: i own nothing but the story, all rights to original authors. thanks._

* * *

The castle was cold. If Ethel had mopped the floor with water, the ground would have been paved with glistening ice, making it nearly impossible to walk on. But luckily she hadn't, which wasn't out of the ordinary for she had never really done her job properly. And no one in the castle seemed to mind very much.

Clary was not fond of how dark it had become in the castle so early. She hated the dark, for she didn't know what lie ahead. Walking in her own castle, down her own hallway was no exception. And the cold didn't make it much better. Cold and dark, like a dementors breath, or just being in one's presence for that matter. Clary shivered, and rubbed her pale arms. She had come from dinner, and wanted to get a goodnight's sleep before her big day tomorrow. A day she had been waiting for for months.

She finally reached her bedroom, and twisted the handle. The door squeaked as it opened slowly, and gave way to her elaborate sleeping chambers. A giant bed lay in the center of the room, covered in pillows and blankets, all in different colors and patterns. Her vanity was piled with many different assortments of makeup and powder. Her walls hung a wide variety of seraph blades, and knives that her mother had given her at training. And canopy hung from the ceiling, a mirror reflected off of her huge walk in closet dresser.

She walked in, and something seemed out of the ordinary. Ethel's rags and bucket of water sat on a stool in the corner of the room. She turned on the light immediately. "Ethel?" Clary said aloud, wondering if her maid had stopped by to see her. But there was no reply, only eerie silence. She changed into her pajamas that where laid out on her bed for her, and gingerly took off her crown, and set her stele next to it. Clary snuggled into her covers, and tried to close her eyes.

And that 's when she smelled it. A strong coppery, metal smell, that burned a hole in her nostrils. Clary let out a disgusted noise, and sat up. Clary got up and closed the window, for the smell could be coming from outside. She pulled back her covers and began to lay down again when she stopped. Her dresser called to her, as if it was saying "Get up, come here, I've got a surprise for you."

Her stomach churned. The smell was getting to her, and she had a headache.

She felt as if someone grabbed her by the hand, and was pulling her towards the dresser. The dresser she used to trace with her finger, finding cool patterns in the wood with her best friend Simon. He long gone now, in the south, leader of her very own vampire biker gang. She hadn't seen him in years. Her mother used to laugh at them for playing such a stupid game, saying they had so much more at their disposal, and playing with wood was a peasants game, but simplicity is what called to Clary. And still did to this day.

Clary pulled the handle of the dresser, and opened it. She almost fainted, for the smell was as strong as it had ever been.

Ethel lay on a shelf, her throat slit, and blood dripping down the wall. Her wrists were covered in deep bite marks. Her eyes were wide open, a single drop of blood rolled out of her mouth. Clary screamed and stepped back, putting a hand across her mouth to stop her from yelling anymore. She swallowed in attempt to shove the throw up back down her throat. Clary grabbed a seraph blade from a nearby shelf, and held it out aggressively, for the thing that did this to Ethel could still be around. She looked around, circling around herself, not knowing what to expect.

Her closet was huge, anything could be inside that cave, hiding behind boxes or totes. She turned to leave, run to her mother and guards for help, but she was stopped, by a hot hand, and the tip of a cold knife.

**_xxx_**

"don't move."

And she didn't. Clary dropped her seraph blade, and put her hands up. She was staring at two vampires, one brown haired, and the other blonde. One blue eyed, the other hazel. The brown haired one smirked, and brushed her hair off of her shoulders. While the blonde one pointed a knife at Clary, which was hardly necessary, she had her fangs to handle that job.

"Did you do that to her?" Clary asked, nodding to Ethel, starring at the two vampires.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." said the brown haired one, stepping closer. "We thought you'd never come."

"What do you want from me?" Clary asked

"We? Oh _we_ don't want anything." said the blonde one, "We're delivering you. We're just doing out job."

"To who?" Clary said, and then the brunette one smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to see." she said, and seized Clary's arm as the blonde one lowered the knife. Clary tried to wriggle free, but it was no use, the vampire was too strong. They dragged Clary out of her dresser, and then to the window. Vampires moved so fast, that Clary didn't know what they were going to do until they did it. Moving as fast as the speed of light.

"And don't try to run." said the blonde one, who's name turned out to be Caroline, "I hear shadowhunters' blood tastes the best. Almost angelic?"

"Stop Car." the brown haired one said, who's name was Katherine. "He said he wants her alive."

"He?" Clary wheezed.

"Oh come on. Just a taste?" Caroline's eyes darkened and the veins around her eyes thickened. _So this is what vampires are like?_ Clary thought. Clary had only ever been this close to a vampire when she had seen Simon after he first turned, but that was years ago. And other than that, her mother didn't want Clary any closer to something so horrible.

Clary trembled as they opened the window, only in her pajamas, and a gust of cold air blew through the room. "Such pretty hair." Caroline smiled, and twisted her finger around Clary's long, red, locks. Clary just rolled her eyes and looked around the room for a blade, something sharp. But even if she did find something, it would be no use to her.

Before she knew it they were outside on the castle grounds and running towards the forest. Clary was being dragged along, since she couldn't keep up. And the bottoms of her pajamas ripped, and the seams pulled loose. _Who was she being "brought" to? And Jace! Oh Jace. What would he do? Surely he would look for her? Isabelle? Alec and Magnus? Her mother, the queen? Her people? The wedding? _

Soon enough they were in the forest, and what lie beyond the forest was none other than Lake Lyn.


	2. those eyes

The woods were exactly as Clary had remembered. The last time she'd been there was years ago, but it still seemed like yesterday.

The trees were terribly tall, and the uneven ground was hard, Clary was most familiar with that. Caroline and Katherine dragged her like a toy through the forest, Clary's legs catching on rocks and sharp twigs. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that it couldn't be anywhere good. And the worst part was that she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't fight back, because it was like asking for death right then and there.

The vampires were incredibly strong, their hands like wrenches, prying on Clary's arms.

When they had finally stopped, it was like the earth was shaking. Clary was dizzy from the fast and constant moving. She looked down at her bloody, gashed up legs, and gasped. She couldn't feel the pain, adrenaline flowing through her body.

"Finally. Isn't this where he said he'd meet us?" said Caroline, wiping a thin glaze of sweat from her head.

"Yeah." Katherine replied.

"Who?" Clary spat, "Who's meeting you?"

The two vampires just ignored her, and scanned the forest, looking for something, someone. Who could it possibly be? Certainly not someone good.

They waited, for maybe a half an hour, and then a figure approached. Clary was sitting on the roots of a tree, watching everything that moved. She tried tending to her bloody legs, but it was no use. When she caught a glimpse of the figure, her heart palpitated.

It seemed male, with its broad shoulders, and was carrying a long sword on the left side of him. Caroline and Katherine turned their heads and now all three were staring at the approaching figure.

"There he is." Katherine spoke carefully, in a hushed voice.

"Stand up princess." Caroline shoved, and hauled Clary up by her arms. The two exchanged indifferent looks, but were interrupted by a tall blonde man. He was wearing black training pants, and training gear. Holding a seraph blade in his hand. When she spotted he had a angelic rune on his neck, and Clary felt sick. _He's a shadowhunter._ His piercing blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Ah, I was expecting you to never show up." Katherine said, stepping towards the man. "We brought you what you wanted, now pay up."

_Thats me, _Clary thought.

He said nothing, and reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small bag. He threw it on the ground, and it gingled with the sound of coins. The ravenous vampires lurched, and seized the bag. They recoiled, and turned back the way they came, into the woods.

"Hello Clary." the man spoke like silk, his words smooth.

"Who are you?" Clary asked, looking up at the man. She couldn't stop looking in his eyes, she could help but recognize them. But that was absurd, she had never seen this stranger before.

He smiled, and Clary felt afraid. Her stomach ached.

He put out his hand, reaching for hers. "Most people call me Sebsatian, but you can call me Jonathan."

**XXX**

It was dawn, and Jace Wayland walked the hallways of his soon to be kingdom with grace, the bottoms of his robe gliding against the floor. The morning light streamed in from the windows, and bounced off of his golden blonde hair.

He was headed to wake his fiance, for today was their big day. They were planning the wedding they had been so eagerly waiting for since the day Clary's mother set the two up. _Her majesty was right to make that choice,_ he thought. He remembered the day perfectly. The queen had held a ball, gathering all the fine merchant men in Idris. None of them stood a chance of course compared to Jace, but he liked to make things fair. He remembered seeing her for the first time, and then thinking of all the wonderful land and power that would come with his new marriage. And in a few days, he would have all those things. All those things and more.

Jace opened the door to Clary's room, and peered inside. A horrible smell met his nostrils, and he stepped back in surprise. Clary's bed was empty, and the window was open. "Clary dear?" he said, glancing around. "Better wake up darling! Today is the day! We plan our wedding!"

When he got no answer, Jace decided to venture into the depths of her room, covering his nose in the process. Jace found the door to her giant closet open, and a seraph blade on the floor. "What th-"

He saw Ethel, in her gorey state, and almost screamed. Her flesh had turned a grayish green, and the blood down the wall had dried. He reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a small knife. But whatever had killed her was long gone, but where was his darling Clary? Had she been here when it had happened? And where was she now?

Jace examined the body of Ethel, looking at her arms, and the gash on her neck. "Vampires." he whispered under his breath, and then dashed out of Clary's bedroom, his robe flying after him. He ran, and while he ran, he yelled. He nearly tripped on the stairs, and ran into the chef who was carrying breakfast.

"The princess! Clary! She's gone!" these words spread like wildfire through the castle.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Alec Lightwood ran after him, his forehead crinkling. His jet black hair was a mess, and he was wearing training gear. Izzy followed him in her pajamas.

Jace had grown up with the Lightwoods, practically siblings, and her majesty was kind enough to to provide housing for them while the wedding was still underway.

"Jace what are you talking about?" Izzy asked, crossing her arms.

"Clary isn't in her room, and the maids dead." Jace said, "Vampires."

Izzy gasped. "How could they have gotten in?"

Jace shook his head. "I have no idea."

"I'll call Magnus." Alec sputtered, "Maybe he can track her."

"Good idea Alec." Jace nodded.

"We must tell Her Majesty. The queen will be furious." Izzy said, "I'll organize a search party at once."


	3. poker face

The tip of the seraph blade poked Clary on her back, sending icey shivers down her spine. They'd been walking for hours. She was surprisingly hungry.

Clary approached a small cabin on the side on Lake Lyn, Jonathan behind her, shoving a blade gently into her tender flesh. Her mind was racing, but her face was expressionless. She was thinking of alot, including her current situation, but she kept going back to one thought, and one thought only. Jace. She thought of the wedding, and her mother, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. What were they doing now? Had they realized she was missing? When will they rescue her?

It was cold, and the trees had begun to wisp in the wind. Light had begun to stream down through the trees, and shined on the lake, it shined like a jewel. Birds chirped, and squirrel ot two ran by every few minutes.

They were now walking alongside the water, and Clary was careful to keep on the shore. Her mother had warned her of Lake Lyn, and how she should never drink the water, for it would cause terrible hallucinations, and headaches. Clary almost didn't believe it. How could something so serene and full of tranquility cause so much harm and destruction?

Jonathan hadn't said much, and she assumed that the talking would start when they reached her destination. Or, he would just kill her silently.

But his motive? The Queen had passed many laws that might have upset him, he might have held a grudge against her majesty. Killing her daughter and soon to be queen was the perfect way to get back at her. But Clary wasn't sure. She would just have to wait and see.

Her legs were now covered in dried blood, and with every step she took came a shot of pain. She was barefoot, and it was like a game trying not to step on a sharp rock or twig. Her pajamas were totally ruined, covered in mud and her blood.Maybe Jonathan will be kind enough to give her new clothes. But she didn't think so.

**XXX**

The look on The Queens was unreadable. She could have felt hysterical, and have a slight frown on her face. She could be elated and have the slightest curve at the corner of her mouth. She had a real poker face.

She sat on her throne, in a long green dress lined with gold beads. The crown on the top of her head was shining in the early morning sunlight. And her beautiful red hair cascaded down her shoulders and into her lap. Mrs. Fairchild always sat in the court room this early, and no one questioned the fact. The sun coming in from the windows made patterns on the floor, Jace and Alec standing in the middle of it, in front of The Queen.

"Isabelle Lightwood has already gathered volunteers for a search party." Jace said, glancing at Alec for reassurance. "And we are all going to be going with to help."

The Queens face snapped to attention immediately. "No no no. Not _all _of you will be going."

Alec gave Jace a perplexed look, but they stared back at the Queen. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but whatever do you mean?"

"Jace, you can't go." the Queen breathed, "If whoever took Clary is still out there, you may be their next target. I can't risk loosing you."

"Forgive me, but if your daughter is in danger, won't you want all the help you can get?" Jace shot out, almost sputtering.

"That's exactly why I'll be sending our finest soldiers." the Queen said flatly, "There is no need for your help. You will stay here and plan the wedding, Clary wouldn't want you to fall behind. There is so much to do."

"The wedding can wait." Jace spat, "Clary is more important."

"Jace I don't want to hear anymore." The Queen stood from her throne, and walked to the window. She gazed silently at the lands beyond. "My decision is final."

Alec and Jace turned to leave, practically fuming.

"Wayland?" The Queen asked, not turning her head.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will not leave this premises? You will not go looking for Clary yourself?" Her voice was demanding, and strong, it came from her core.

Jace glanced at his parabati, frowned, and then replied. "Of course, your Majesty."

**XXX**

The cabin was ridiculously small. It contained a kitchen, and a bedroom, no more. Jonathan had begun to brew tea on a small stove in the kitchen, while Clary picked at the sides of her fingers nervously at the table. Jonathan began cutting up an apple, and Clary nearly drooled at the sight of it.

"Well Clary, you must be wondering who I am and what I want from you." Jonathan turned to her, his voice deep.

"It's crossed my mind." Clary remarked sarcastically.

"I'm going to tell you a story." Jonathan said.

"A story? You brought me all the way here, to tell me a freaking story?" Clary spat, "You paid vampires to capture me, and bring me into the woods just for that? You could have made a appointment at the castle you know."

"No, this story is in need for special circumstances." Jonathan spoke quietly, and Clary just stared at him.

His face was shaped sharply, like a bird. And his eyes were bluer than the ocean, so intense, it was almost creepy. His nose was long and pointed, and his hair blonde. He was odd, young, maybe Clary's age or a tad older.

Jonathan had stopped cutting the apple, and set down the knife on the table. Clary's hand took control, and she reached across the table to grab it.

"What are you-."

Clary lunged the knife at Jonathan. He didn't hesitate, and grabbed the knife, blade first. His eyes turned a midnight black, and Clary let go of the knife, and gasped. Blood trickled down his arm and onto his clothes. She stepped back in horror. _What was happening?_

"You're a phycoath!" Clary cried, staring into his charcoal black eyes.

Jonathan set the knife on the table and looked down at the gash on his hand. "You know, it's not very nice to try and stab your brother."

The tea kettle had begun to whistle.

Clary was speachless. The ache in her stomach began to expand. She was hungry, and the stress was giving her an ulcer. It felt like it was eating away at her, like a hungry werewolf.

"My father and brother died in a fire long ago. We found their bones." Clary cried, "Your a liar."

"Those bones weren't your brothers,-- mine." Jonathan said, he had begun to draw an iratze on his hand, with his stele that appeared to be in his back pocket.

Visions of her mothers box of her brother's things flashed in her mind. The initials J.C written on the top. His wound had begun to heal itself, closing like a seam.

"But my father is he-"

"He's dead. I killed him myself," Jonathan saw the horrified look in Clary's eyes, "Please don't think less of me."

Clary gulped, in a loss for words.

"I don't believe you." Clary interjected.

Jonathan went to the sink, and picked up a small silver clump. At first Clary thought it was another knife, and she stepped back in fear, almost knocking into the table. Jonathan returned to the table, and held out his hand.

It was a ring, with a M stamped on the front. It was a worn silver.

"Our father gave it to me before I cut his throat." His voice was soft, despite the continents of his last sentence.

"The Morgenstern ring." Clary breathed, examining the ring, rolling it over in her calloused hand.

"I want to know your story. Convince me." Clary looked up, into Jonathan's eyes. They had returned their beautiful blue.

"And so I shall." Jonathan grinned. "But you can't interupt me. It's quite a long story."

Clary nodded, and took her seat at the table. Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Before I was born, Valentine, our father, started to feed our mother demon blood during her pregnancy. A little here and there, not alot at a time. And when I was born I had these." Sebastian pointed to his eyes. They had turned their muddy black. "Mom never liked me after she saw them. Always scared of me."

Clary felt a pang of emptiness in her stomach.

"I am half demon, due to the demon blood. So that makes me half demon half angel, with my shadowhunter blood. I was our fathers experiment, and our mother was heartbroken when she found out Valentine would do such a thing. He thought it was best she not know anymore. So our father, started the tragic fire in order to get away. He took me and ran, to this very cabin where he wished to further his research on me, and planted chicken bones outside the house as a cover up. Once I had grown old enough, I learned what he did to me, reading his old journals when he was away. I was confused. But it all started to make sence, how I couldn't control my temper, and how I was practically immune to emotions." Jonathan paused, he had been picking at his fingers, and they were bloody.

"But that confusion turned to anger. So one day, Iost my temper, and killed our father." His eyes were cold, lifeless almost. "I buried him in the backyard, and cried, finding out I couldn't hide from all emotions. Weeks later, after living on my own for some time, I learned that Jocelyn Morgenstern had been named queen. And that she had a daughter." Jonathan looked at Clary.

"I figured I had to see you, talk to you. I'd never knew anyone besides Valentine." he insisted.

Clary only now realized it was her turn to speak. "And you sent vampires to capture me?"

"It was impulsive." Jonathan grinned.

"Why didn't you just come to the castle. Mom would have been thrilled to see you." Clary added.

Jonathan took the ring from her hand. "I don't think she would have been, Clary. But it's fine, I have bigger plans."

Bigger plans. The words ranked and Clary's mind as Jonathan handed her a freashly brewed cup of tea from the stove. She took it gingerly, trying not to burn her fingers.

"So can I leave here? Now that you have told me what you needed to say." Clary asked, sipping her tea. It sizzled on her tounge the moment it touched it.

"Why would you want to leave now? You just got here." Jonathan spoke with such softness, that it almost blinded Clary of her hate for him. Hate for taking her from her family. For taking her away from her love.

"I kind of have a wedding to plan. I'm getting married. And I miss my home. And Jace." Clary got up from her chair.

Clary half expected him to go all demon on her, or lash out. But his hawk-like face remained the same.

"Married? To who may I ask?" Jonathan inquired

"Jace Wayland. He's amazing he is. I miss him dearly." Clary sighed.

"Why don't you leave in the morning?" Jonathan reasoned.

Clary nodded, but still wanted to leave now.

"But you must come with! Mother will want to meet you. And so will Jace! You two will be such great friends." She beamed.

"Yes of course! I would love to meet your fionce." Jonathan replied, his eyes the ocean blue.

Clary picked up her tea once again. It had cooled now, and it was warm on her throat. "Thanks for the tea."

Jonathan grinned. His smile was crooked, and his teeth were white. Clary wondered how he'd managed to take such good care of them living in this run-down cabin. He wasn't so much muscular, but more on the skinny side. But his collection of features suited him.

She wanted to ask about his other name, Sebastian, but decided against it. The name Sebastian didn't suit him as well as Jonathan did. Sebastian made him sound like a farmers boy. But Jonathan made his sound regal.

**XXX**

The day soon turned to night, and Clary had fallen asleep. Jonathan watched her intently.

Jonathan's eye's had turned their muddy black, and he dug his finger nails into his palm. He heaved his shoulders as he breathed heavily.

**XXX**

**please review! xoxo**


	4. the beginning of the end

_Walking through the dark hallways of the castle was terrifying, and Magnus Bane knew terrifying. He was actually quite accustomed to the feeling of terror, so when it presented itself to him, it was a dull moment._

_His steps echoed in the hall, and bounced off of the walls beside him. The only light was the torches lit on the brick. An occasional tapestry lined the walls, displaying an deceased relative, or important person. They were oddly soul shaking, for they felt as if they were looking at you, giving the purest of eye contact._

_He didn't know what he was doing there, but it seemed urgent, and with upmost secrecy. He was walking fast, nearly tripping over himself, and his robe flew behind him. But at the same time, it felt like he was going nowhere, the whole world in slow motion. Magnus soon realized that he was in hallway outside the Queen's court room, and the giant doors awaited him at the end of the hall._ _The doors had the angelic rune carved into the old, weathered wood, making shadowhunter pride clear. _

_He wondered if he should go inside, would he be interrupting a meeting? Or political conversation? But Magnus soon realized how late it was, no one was awake at this hour, he thought, pushing the thought gently aside._

_Every movement he made seemed foggy, like there was a barrier between him and the real world. __His movements staggered and undone._

_The humungous doors were before him, and he carefully twisted the golden crested handle_.

_The door opened up to a battlefield, loud chaos and fighting. A glade was all Magnus think of to describe it. No trees or mountains. Just grass. Shadowhunters, Vampires, Werewolves, and even Faeries were spotted, all in battle. Magnus took a step back, in attempt to flee back into the hall, but there was just open grass. It seemed as if it was never there._

_He glanced around, staring at all the sword fights and blood. Bodies lay on the ground, while others fought passionately. There didn't seem to be one enemy, or two specific groups. It seemed messy, a free for all, you live or you die._

_Magnus tried to find a place to escape, but it was just open land, nothing to hide behind._

_None of the faces of the warriors were recognizable to Magnus, except for one. _

_Alec. He was dueling with an aggressive werewolf, turned, and shot him in the leg with his bow and arrow. It didn't kill the wolf, just wounded him enough to stay away._

_Magnus yelled, and in slow motion, ran to Alec. He had no idea what he was doing, just that he was a familiar face in this place of unfarmilularity._

_Alec turned around silently, and drew his bow. The tip of the arrow pointed at Magnus's chest, a perfect shot._

_Alec's eyes were muted, and lifeless. He showed no emotion, no recognition that this was Magnus, the man he'd fallen in love with, so many years ago. _

_Without hesitation, Alec released the arrow, and it plunges itself into Magnus's heart. The warlock gasped, in half surprise, and half pain. Chaos ensued around them, as Magnus fell to the ground._

_It seemed as if a switch had been flipped, and Alec realized what had happened, what he had done._

_"Magnus!"_ _Alec breathed. He dropped his bow, and collapsed to the ground next to Magnus. He tried to stop the bleeding, by putting pressure on the wound, but it wasn't any help. Magnus was dying, and it was Alec's fault. _

_"Magnus! Wake up!" Alec screamed, his words muffled and breathy. "Wake up!" _

Magnus opened his eyes.

"Magnus wake up." Alec whispered, "I need your help."

Magnus lie in bed, yawning. He never woke earlier than eleven, even with the dream he had. His room was messy, clothes covering the floor, and certainly not in the type of shape for visitors.

"What's the matter Alexander?" the warlock sat up in his bed, Alec hovering over him. Alec couldn't help but admire the warlocks beauty, his eyes like a spanish sun, and his skin an olive brown. Alec had always found Magnus stunning, with his cat like demeanor.

"Clary's gone missing. We need you to track her." Alec spoke urgently, "Get up. It's late. Oh, and I brought you this."

Alec handed Magnus a glass of orange juice from the kitchen. Magnus took it, grateful.

"What happened to Clary?" he asked, puzzled.

"She's gone from her room, and the maid was found dead in her closet. Jace thinks it was vampires."

"Dear god." Magnus said, groggily, wiping his eyes. "That girl knows how to get into trouble."

Alec nodded, and bit his lip.

"Well let me get dressed, and I'll be down in the library when I'm done." Magnus said as he stepped out of bed.

"Okay."

**XXX**

The library in the castle was immaculate. Books of every genre, color, and size lined the walls and shelves. Ranging from topics of demons to shadowhunter delicacys.

A haunting portrait hung on the wall, displaying the angel raziel with the mortal cup. It was framed with a golden trim, that sparkled like a diamond in the sun. A fire place sat below it, the embers and flames burning bright.

Jace sat ontop of a study table, almost knocking into a green lantern. He wore training gear, and his long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was solem, the beginnings of a mustache and beard lining his frown. He had a face Clary would describe as a "thinking" face, she would also say it was quite adorable. He was thinking hard, feeling helpless, how he could not go out and find the princess.

Alec sat opposite him, arms crossed, and eyes fixed on nothing in particular. His black hair was messy, and his unruly eyebrows were thick and untamed. He wore training gear identical to Jace's. Being Jace's parabati, he could feel Jace's emotions when they were stong enough. And Alec expected a great deal of sorrow, but he felt nothing but angst and dread coming from Jace.

On any other day, they would be in the training room, or eating lunch, but the current events stirred them otherwise.

"When is Magnus getting here?" Jace asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"He said he'd be down as soon as he finished changing." Alec said, indifferently.

"Well he's taking an awful long time." Jace retorted, obviously annoyed. "Where's Izzy?"

"Organizing a search party. I wouldn't expect she'd be on time." Alec said.

Magnus burst into the room, frantically. and the parabati snapped to attention.

"About time!" Jace remarked, standing from the table.

"Good morning to you too." Magnus sneered, twirling his fingers in the air. He wore a sequined shirt, and his pants were brown and weathering. His cat eyes were lined with winged eyeliner, and his fingernails painted black.

"What took you so long?" Jace asked.

"I went as fast as I could. Achieving a look like this isn't easy." the warlock gestured to his face, and smiled delighted. Alec just stared in awe.

Jace crossed his arms, aggravated. "Well get to work. Do your spell."

"Hold on, does the Queen approve of this?" Magnus asked.

"Approve of what?" Alec inquired, finally making an appearance in the conversation.

"Does she know that I'm going to be preforming a tracking spell?" Magnus refrased, switching looks between the two men curiously.

Jace glanced at Alec, searching his eyes, trying to read his face.

"She doesn't want Jace going out and finding her, but she never said we couldn't do anything here." Alec replied certainly, thinking back to their time with the Queen only a few short hours ago.

Magnus shook his head. "I don't think-."

"Magnus please." Jace said stepping forward, "We need your help."

Izzy burst into the library frantically, her hair pulled into a ponytail and still wearing sweatpants and a shirt that said "nap queen" on it.

"Sorry I'm late." she said, staring at the three men. "I just sent out our first batch of soldiers for the search party. What did I miss?"

"Magnus was just going to track Clary." Jace snappped, looking at the warlock expectantly.

"Track her?" Izzy said, sitting down on the table, "Does the Queen know about this?"

Jace groaned. "Why do you care about the Queen? Why do you care about her approval?"

"Because she will have all our heads if we don't do what she says. You're the one engaged to her daughter, you know what she is capable of." Alec remarked, eyeing his parabati with cold eyes.

Jace shook his head. "The more time we sit here arguing about what the Queen wants, the more time wasted on Clary. It hate to imagine what is happening to her now. I just want to know where she is."

"Why don't we just go see the Queen now?" Izzy asked.

"There is no point." Jace said, "She'll say no."

"Jace just let the soldiers handle it." Izzy said, shaking her head. "The Queen sent the best of the best."

"No. You know what? Forget all this." Jace said angrily. "I'm going out there to find her myself."

"Jace no you're not." Alec said, raising his tone. "Remember the Queen's orders."

"Queen's orders?" Izzy asked, scrunching her forehead, but the others ignored.

Jace ran out of the library, the giant doors closing violently behind him. Alec proceeded to follow, but Magnus caught his arm. "Alexander, if he chooses to go, he'll deal with the consequences. Don't let em' drag you down with him."

**XXX**

Jace looked out of the window of his bedroom. He stared into the woods, and tried to imagine what lay beyond. Soldiers had already begun to search the area, but they were't going fast enough for Jace's liking. If he had been in charge, Clary would have been found, and here all showered and comfortable by now. And the person who took her would have been behind bars, and wishing they were never born.

He held a seraph blade in his sheath, and he had various other knives hidden all over his body.

It was late, dinner had passed, filled with uncomfortable glances from Alec and the others due to the days previous events. They knew what he was going to do, but they didn't know the whole plan. And if it meant getting to Clary and securing his place as King, he would do anything.

He opened the window, and climbed out of it without hesitation. The bricks acted as climbing rocks, and it was easy to reach the bottom without getting a single scratch.

He passed the draw bride outside the castle, easily sneaking past the guards, and then he was off to the woods. Where else would vampires go?

The night was dark, and the stars were shining in the sky. Fog had begun to gather, creating an eerie scene.


End file.
